zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over
A Game Over is an event which occurs whenever Link is killed; this can occur if his Heart Containers are fully depleted, if he is exposed to extreme heat, or if he stays underwater for too long, along with some other, rarer cases of death. Typically, a cut scene that presents Link gasping and collapsing to the ground precedes the Game Over text itself. Typically, the player will get the option to continue, save, or continue from a certain location such as the origin. Some of the Zelda games in the franchise, such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, keep track of the number of times the player has encountered a Game Over. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening places a special emphasis on maintaining a minimal number: a secret ending sequence is shown if the player has not encountered a Game Over screen. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Whenever Link's Heart Containers are fully depleted, Link begins to spin around in circles before fading away completely. The Game Over screen then appears, giving the player the choice to continue playing (starting from the Origin if Link was killed in the Overworld or at the beginning of a dungeon if he was killed inside one) or to save the game and return to the title screen. The game counts the number of Game Overs that have occurred, but this has no real significance. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Whenever Link runs out of lives, the screen begins flashing colors and Link blinks before fading away. Afterward, a screen depicting the silhouette of Ganon appears; since Link failed in his quest to stop the resurrection of Ganon, the evil monster sees his chance to conquer the land. Link can continue his quest over again from the North Castle or save and return to the title screen. If Link dies inside the Great Palace selecting continue will allow him to continue from the entrance to the great palace instead of the North Castle. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past When all his Heart Containers are depleted, Link begins spinning in circles before collapsing face-first. If Link has a Fairy handy, it will appear and restore seven of his Heart Containers. If there are no Fairies handy, a menu will appear asking the player if they wish to save and continue, save and quit, or continue without saving. If they choose to continue with or without saving, where they begin depends on where Link was when his hearts were depleted. If Link died in a dungeon, he will start from that dungeon's entrance. If he died in the Light World, he will be given the option to start in Link's House, the Sanctuary, or the Mountain Cave, though the latter two options only appear if Link has visited these areas before. If Link died in the Dark World, he will begin from atop the Pyramid. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening When all his Heart Containers are depleted, Link begins spinning in circles before collapsing. The player is then given the choice to save and continue, continue without saving or saving and returning to the title screen. If Link makes it to the end of the game without receiving a Game Over, Marin will fly across the screen with wings, symbolizing that her lifelong wish to become a seagull was granted. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When all his Heart Containers are depleted, Link drops to one knee, before collapsing face-first to the ground while the camera slowly revolves around him. The player is then given the choice to save and continue, continue without saving or save and return to the title screen. If Link drowns, which may occur if Link has spent too much time underwater without wearing the Zora Tunic or if his heart containers are emptied completely through an enemy attack, he instead begins to choke, toss and turn, and then goes limp, floating in the water. There is also a Game Over that occurs if Link stays too long in the Fire Temple or Death Mountain Crater without wearing the Goron Tunic. In this cutscene, Link will overheat and die, causing him to collapse the same way as normal, but on fire. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There are two Game Over scenarios: one is the normal one, which is very similar to that of Ocarina of Time, which happens when Link loses all of his health and has no fairies to revive him, or when he stays under water too long without wearing the Zora Mask. A second Game Over occurs should Link fail to turn back time before the Moon crashes into Termina. A scene depicting the Destruction of Termina then occurs, in which the entire land, as well as Link himself, are engulfed in flames. Afterward, Majora's Mask is shown, followed by someone, presumably the Happy Mask Salesman, speaking of Link's "terrible fate" while the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh is heard in the background. It is implied that the Happy Mask Salesman then saves Link by resetting the three-day cycle. This is pointed to by the prior laugh and quotation of the Happy Mask Salesman, and by the first sentence he speaks to Link when he restarts under the Clock Tower, which is not something he says to Link during any other time loop. Unlike when Link plays the Song of Time, nothing about his progress is saved, such as the acquisition of key items or his current health or magic, and everything is reset to the state it was at the game's previous save. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons The Game Over screen is virtually identical to that of Link's Awakening, featuring the same animation, although a small graphic change is made to the save menu. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker When Link's hearts are depleted, he will stumble slightly, then collapse. The screen is blackened, and the words "Game Over" appear, followed by the option to quit, save and quit, or continue. If Link dies in water, he will drown and float limply. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords When one Link runs out of hearts and the group lacks the necessary amount of Rupees to revive him, the game resets, forcing them to restart the level. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap If Link runs out of hearts, he spins in a circle, screams and collapses. Also, in the final dungeon, Dark Hyrule Castle, if Link fails to defeat the three Darknuts defending the door leading to Vaati in time, the third bell of Vaati's ritual will toll, meaning that he has successfully extracted all of the Light Force from Princess Zelda, obtaining god-like power. Before the Game Over screen appears, a brief scene showing Vaati standing on the roof of Dark Hyrule Castle is shown while Ezlo exclaims that the third bell has tolled. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Should Link lose all of his hearts without having a Force Fairy in his possession, the screen will turn black, and he will stumble for a second and collapse on the ground. The words "Game Over" will appear on the screen. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] When all of his Heart Containers are depleted, Link will stumble and collapse; if he dies while swimming, his body will float limply in the water. If his Heart Containers are depleted as a result of sinking into lava or quicksand, or from falling into a pit, the Game Over screen will appear after the usual animation. If Link dies in wolf form with Midna on his back, she will hover over him while he collapses, sighing in disappointment. The Game Over screen is also seen if Link fails to extinguish the wagon's fire while escorting Prince Ralis, Ilia, and Telma to Kakariko Village, jump off the Great Bridge of Hylia in time after it catches fire, escape Barnes's burning bomb storehouse, or is hit by his own cannon. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass When Link dies, he will gasp and fall onto his back. If he has anything in his hands at the time of his death (a pot, a force gem, a crystal), it stays in the exact same spot it was before his death, seemingly leaving it hanging in the air. If the Heart Containers of the S.S. Linebeck are depleted, the boat will partly sink into the sea, and the Game Over screen will appear. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Game Over screen is similar to the one featured in Phantom Hourglass, the exception being the words "Game Over" slowly falling in between two small wisps of smoke. If a Game Over occurs on the Spirit Train, either by loss of hearts or ramming into an enemy train, the train bursts into flames, Zelda screams Link's name, and the Game Over screen appears. The same happens when transporting someone except Zelda won't say anything and the passenger says something. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Game Over consists of Link toppling onto the ground and trying to stand up again briefly only to collapse and remain still, followed by a black screen with the words "Game Over" appearing. Additionally, there are five ways an instant Game Over can occur; when Link is run down by the giant boulder in the Earth Temple after getting the Dragon Sculpture, when Link is touched by lava in the burrow near the Mysterious Crystals in the Fire Sanctuary, when Link stays underwater until his oxygen meter fully depletes, when Link gets crushed by the descending statue in the Ancient Cistern after acquiring the Blessed Idol, and when Link allows The Imprisoned to reach the top of the Sealed Grounds and destroy the Sealed Temple. Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword